The Time Between A Lighting and Thunder
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Izaya has storm phobia. One day under his usual fight with Shizuo the storm approaches them. What would Izaya do then? Read to find out. A kink meme fill. Feedback is loved as always :D


**Note: Durarara isn't mine! Now enjoy!**

"It looks like it's about to rain today." Namie said with her usual cold tone, looking at the clouds that were seen by the huge window in Izaya's office.

"Oh really? Well it's sunny now, so I guess I'll head to Ikebukuro. Take care of the business for me, Namie-san." Izaya said, a bit amused at the thought that soon he'll have to run away from a certain blonde ex-bartender.

"You know, the weather forecast says that a storm is possible too." the informant's secretary said, with a indifferent tone and went back to the endless paper work.

Izaya flinched at that statement a bit. Last time when a storm was going trough Tokyo he was as usual under his bed with closed eyes and covering his ears. It's not like he was scared of thunder or lighting, just the sound of the thunder striking somewhere and the sight of the sky suddenly all bright was unpleasant for him.

When he got out of his building, he felt the airless wind at his skin. It was hot, but despite that, he was wearing his black jacket with fur trim. If the rain was to ambush him later, the hood might be useful. Such a weather was always before a storm and it unnerved him a bit.

He leaped his way to Ikebukuro, looking around for a certain blonde in bartender suit. It took him some time to spot him.

When Shizuo finished with his client (by sending him flying) he turned around and left the alley.

But before he decided where to go next, he spotted Izaya grinning his 'evil' smirk.

Shizuo didn't gave much thought to his actions. He never did. So when he saw that annoying smirk on the raven haired man's face, he took the object that was nearest to him and throwed it in the flea's direction.

As usual Izaya avoided it and ran away from him, laughing. Shizuo was now pissed like always when he chased the red eyed informant.

Five vending machines, seven street signs and ten street lamps later, they were almost out of Ikebukuro.

It was then, Izaya turned back to the district and climbed on the lowest building, only to jump to the higher and higher. Shizuo followed him, holding the 8th stop sign and screaming his name.

A couple of minutes later, the rain started to pour. Izaya didn't care about that, not even if he or his nemesis would catch a cold. In fact it was better for him if Shizuo would be stuck in bed for approximately one week. Then he wouldn't be chased out of Ikebukuro.

However, after a while, Izaya remembered what his secretary said in the morining. iYou know, the weather forecast says that a storm is possible too/i. The words lingered in his mind, but Izaya let go of them. Possible, means not 100%. It means that the information source is not trusted

Last year when there was a storm, and Izaya was under his bed as always, Namie came to his apartment saying that she forgot something. That's when she found out about Izaya's phobia for storms. She didn't do anything special, but ever since then she told him when it's going to be storm even if the chance was less than one precent.

But for his own sake, Izaya jumped to the lower building and made his way to the pavement.

Right when he landed on the ground, a thunder was heard.

That made Izaya completely frozen in the spot. 'It's better if I head home now.' he thought, and wanted to move but his legs refused to obey to his brain.

Shizuo was behind him in no time. Now when the flea didn't move he pointed the street sign in Izaya's direction and grinned. Passion was leaking from his eyes. He didn't seem to care that both of them was soaked to the bone or that it was unusual for Izaya to not move.

Before he hit Izaya with the street sign, a lighting brightened the sky. The informant's red eyes was struck with horror at that sight.

Thunder came three seconds after. Izaya didn't think about anything else than to cover his ears, right when the thunder stopped.

It was then Shizuo noticed that something was amiss with Izaya.

Soon another lighting struck the ground and a thunder followed right after. Then the raven haired man closed his eyes.

"Izaya... Are you..." Shizuo left the street sign at the ground and streched his hand to the information broker, but Izaya winced away.

A lighting and thunder struck a building not far away at the same time.

Izaya crouched down not caring about his surroundings. All he wanted right now is to be left alone and forget about the storm.

After a while he felt strong arms around him, the right one stroking his wet hair. And a quiet, but firm "It's okay", repeating very much.

They stayed like that until there was a twenty second interval between the lighting and thunder. A sign that the storm was backing away from them. Only then Izaya was able to walk again.

"Ahh now Shizu-chan knows my greatest fear. What are you going to do about it? Use it against me? Kill me the next time a storm will be in Tokyo? Or..." Izaya didn't finish, because Shizuo poked him in his forehead, rather forcefully. This was nothing to Izaya but a regular human would surely be lying down.

"Nothing. I'm not a bastard like you, flea. Now if you get out of my sigh within five minutes I'll not chase you until the end of the day. Don't think that this changes anything. I still hate you." Shizuo said, and turned the other way.

Izaya was left there, a bit astonished at the blonde's words. The storm was now gone completely and he made his way home, thinking about what happened earlier.

'That hug... was weird. And Shizuo is really a monster. Such a high body temperature is really abnormal.' Izaya thought as he entered the front door of his building.

The End.

(A/N: Sooo as I said, I had a storm today and it inspired me to write this. It was hell of a storm, with thunder right after the lighting. I didn't sit under my bed though, but observed it. It's a story for the Durarara kink meme as you may suspect xD I hope I didn't make them too OOC :P Feedback is loved :D)


End file.
